1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to infrared image detection systems. In particular, it involves a method of IR image simulation and a method for evaluating such systems in a laboratory environment.
2. Prior Art
Laboratory testing of infrared imaging systems has been conducted using heated objects which are moved about in front of the imager to check temporal, spatial and temperature responses. To actually check the system operation in the real world, it has been necessary to place the system in its final environment such as an aircraft or tank in battlefield situations. Not only is this expensive, but it unduly extends development time.
The present inventor has found one solution to this problem using a special type of black and white silver diffusion transfer photography. The film used, however, is much more expensive than conventional black and white film, is available only in limited formats, and requires special equipment for processing. The above film and usage is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,603 for an "IR IMAGE SOURCE USING A SPECULARLY REFLECTIVE TRANSPARENCY" issued to the present inventor on 27 Jan. 1987. Applicant has since discovered that similar results can be obtained using ordinary black and white film with special processing.